


Puffy the Strong and Gentle

by Silvalina



Series: Puffy, the therapeutic sheep [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baking, Blood, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, Literally everyone is a hybrid, Panic Attacks, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid CaptainPuffy, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: As the titles says! The beautiful therapy AU goes on! This time, its gonna be a book i guess, with small shots of different characters!My discord: https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCbYall get earlie bird updates, snippets and other cool stuff!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Technoblade, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit
Series: Puffy, the therapeutic sheep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122242
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. Puffy deals with minor arson and voices

* * *

To say she couldn't predict this would be an understatement. Looking up at the now burning tree, seeing several people frantically run around while trying to get the fire out, throwing water at it and breaking it down so other trees wouldn't catch fire, at least they would learn some teamwork with this.

But the real problem was the boy sitting against a house wall, a couple of feet away, clearly disassociating from his surroundings. Mismatched eyes stared at the burning tree, almost looking through it, with horror etched onto his face.

She began walking towards him, kneeling down right in front of him to make the kid look at her, which he promptly did. Although, his enderman traits made him look at her shoulder instead of her eyes, too afraid of lashing out.

When she put a hand on his shoulder and softly started talking to him, the dam broke.

"I-Im so sorry, I didn't mean to- it was an accident, I swear! Please you got to believe me-"

A warm embrace brought him out of his rant, hands feeling the long fur that ran down the sheep hybrids back, pressing into it before putting his whole face into her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

Puffy just talked to him softly, soothing him with her gentle voice. Even though she was so much smaller than him he looked way smaller now, clutching her like a lifeline.

When he finally calmed down, Puffy still did not stop hugging him, only letting go when he was ready, handing him a handkerchief to wipe the tears and snot from his face.

"It's alright, darling. We all know you wouldn't do stuff like this on purpose. Now, let's get you to the others and explain what happened and then eat, you gotta be starving."

A smile was on her face, strong, gentle and reassuring and Ranboo couldn't help but give her a warm smile back.

He didn't know what they would all do without her.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


When evening came and there was still no sign of the pink haired hybrid, Puffy and a couple of others were getting a bit worried.

She told them all to stay put, telling them to start cooking community dinner without her while she went out searching.

Community dinner had been one of Phil's ideas, one of the best ideas he ever had she might say, as it got them all to spend time while working on something together, which strengthened their bonds and brought them a stronger sense of community, hence the name.

But now Puffy was on her way into the woods, hoping the other hybrid had just been losing sense of time while training or mining, pushing any thoughts of him being hurt away.

Making her way through the thicker parts of the forest, a good bit away from their home, she noticed slashes in the trees and corpses of mobs scattered around, here and there.

This trail of bloodshed and chaos soon led her to a more destroyed part of the forest, bordering at the snow biome close by. She just hoped he wasn't hurt while he let some of his very apparent anger out.

Finally, after another couple of minutes, she could hear sounds of slashing and bodies hitting the floor, coming up behind a tree to see a bloodsoaked Technoblade, breathing harshly as countless bodies of mobs were around him, death reeking everywhere.

She calmly walked over, getting jumped on by the hybrid but standing her ground, holding his fist in her own, looking him straight in the eyes as he realized it was her, a silent apology leaving his lips.

Puffy took his hand and led him over to a tree, a strong sense of deja vu overcoming her as she felt that this situation was like the one with Ranboo just this morning.

Pushing the thoughts away, she focused on the man before her, covered in blood and shaking badly. At closer inspection she could see wounds on him as well, slash marks from swords, an arrow penetrating his arm in one place. He didn't seem to mind though, his body running on the adrenaline of the day probably.

Her hand found his own as she held it gently, trying to ground him from whatever craze he was in. Before long his eyes cleared up, the blood red dulling into a lighter, much pinker shade and his scowl morphing into a more neutral expression.

Finally, he looked up at her, their eyes meeting, and sighed, leaning back into the tree.

She sat down next to him, hand still holding his own to ground him and also to make sure he wouldn't just jump up and run.

Puffy had enough experience in that territory. Letting the silence surround them, the sheep waited for the piglin to speak up first, letting him calm down and get a little bit comfortable, keeping her distance but also not straying too far.

"The voices wanted blood."

Her ears perked up as he finally started to talk, giving him a low hum as an encouragement to talk more.

Looking at her with confusion, he did as implied.

"I couldn't keep them at bay so I ran out here, away from the others. Didn' wanna hurt them accidentally again, especially not Phil."

His gaze lowered to the ground, regret painting his eyes in obvious hues, and Puffy decided to speak up this time.

"Does this happen often?"

She didn't want to intrude but also needed to know if she could help him in any way. The piglin hybrid only nodded, eyes still cast down and hand clutching hers like a lifeline. For such a strong exterior, Technoblade was seriously insecure about himself, she noted.

"Well, do you want to stay here a little and relax with me, or do you feel like going back. We also need to clean and bandage your wounds, you wouldn't want them to get infected."

Letting him the choice of what he wanted to do but still giving him something to choose from was important so he wouldn't feel like he was being forced into something or be completely lost at what he wanted to do. The man chose the latter option, letting himself get helped up by the way smaller sheep. He would be embarrassed if he wasn't drained to the core and covered in blood.

Both of them went back to their home that night, eating potato stew that was carefully made by the others. 

Techno felt himself at ease and threw them a relieved glance, thankful that they knew it was his comfort food.

Puffy slept well that night.


	2. Old Regrets and New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy just wants the kids to get along, is that so hard

“Well, I still think that the two of them need to have a conversation, rather sooner than later.”

Puffy and Phil said in said man’s study, sipping on a cup of tea as they tried to have a conversation about their kids. Going around in circles though, that was what they did for the past hour, trying to get a solution to Tommy and Dream’s issues with each other.

Phil nodded at her statement, one hand gripping the handle of his cup harshly, almost breaking it from lack of control as he watched the liquid splashing inside of it, lost in thoughts.

Puffy sighed and leaned back into her seat, tapping a finger against her own cup as she watched Phil think about whatever he did. A couple of minutes passed by and Puffy was short of saying something before Phil’s eyes et her’s and a grin stretched over his face.

“Do you know what Nikki always does when she is stressed?”

Puffy only nodded, a confused expression on her face.

“Yeah, the time Ranboo burned down a tree by accidentally dropping some lava by it, Nikki made me two whole apple pies, saying that she made too much.”

They chuckled at the memory, especially at the others expressions when they all had the pie together in the evening, after dinner of course.

“How about we make everyone spend time with each other on some neutral ground.”

\---------------------------------------------

On the next day, they had gathered everyone in Nikki’s bakery, one of the first places they had rebuilt after it got destroyed in the war. She was excited about the idea of everyone gathering together and baking, wanting to share her hobby with everyone.

Phil just thought that she was just too sweet, so did Puffy.

Beside the occasional grumble, everyone agreed to spend time together. And because Phil has great ideas, he decided to pair everyone up with each other, making them all bake something together.

And of course, the great idea involved Tommy and Dream in a group, which in hindsight.

Was not the smartest idea.

“The recipe said two cups, dickhead! Can't you read?”

The blonde exploded at Dream, holding the paper in his hands. After the initial stress, Puffy was surprised that they could even play nice while they chose the recipe, a batch of blueberry muffins, together. She was even more surprised that the peace lasted that long.

“Well, I think two cups is way too much! I baked before and we never used so much of that!”

The masked man quipped back, mouth in a scowl. Both of them had been so nice but Puffy was prepared for this.

Walking over to the commotion, she took the recipe out of Tommy’s hands, crossing her arms in front of her as she watched the both of them cower slightly.

“Well, why are you two screaming through the whole place?”

Tommy crossed his arms as well, flour spreading over the red apron he was forced to wear.

“Dream didn't want to listen, the recipe said two cups and he keeps saying that it's not right.”

Dream protested at that, telling her that he knew how to make these muffins and that two cups would make the muffins too flakey.

Puffy sighed, less in an annoyed and more in a fond manner.

“Tommy, Dream, I can see that you two are trying your best. And-”

She put the recipe on the counter, being careful to not put it on any of the food.

“You two gotta stop riling each other up so easily, this right here is a recipe. It’s not a rule book and it's not forcing you to do exactly what it says.”

She looked at Tommy who hung his head a little, refusing to look at her eyes as he was embarrassed about his outburst over muffins, of all things.

“But, you never know a recipe until you have done it by the book at least once, duckling. How about you two make a batch with the recipe’s measurements and if it does turn out like you said, well… We have more than enough to make more.”

She smiled at an similarly embarrassed Dream, looking down at the bowl in his hands, green apron stained with flour as well.

“Now, now, you two want to continue on with baking, right? The others are all halfway done and I think I saw Technoblade and Nikki already putting their stuff in the oven.”

At that both of their ears perked up and they looked at each other, determination burning in their eyes.

She left them to their own devices, moving on to help Skeppy and Fundy with the mess they made on the ground, grinning apologies thrumming through the air.

\-------------------------

Nikki would've never thought of Techno as a baking person, or a food person at all.

So when they teamed up, she thought that she needed to show him his way around the tools and ingredients. What she didn't think was him proposing to bake bread for everyone, potato bread specifically. When asked why, he got embarrassed, talking with her about the day he had one of his attacks and everyone made his favorite food for him.

Her heart grew warm as his small smile, thinking about the day as well. So, she agreed to his surprise, handing him a soft pink apron, matching her own pink one.

Techno’s hands worked through the list of ingredients as if he knew them by heart, writing down his own personal recipe for her. To say she was impressed was an understatement, helping him tweak his own recipe just a little by giving some of her own experience to it.

All the while, both of them continued smiling through the ideal, surprising everyone around them, especially Phil, who sat back and watched them with a serene expression himself, smiling like a proud dad.

Techno danced around the kitchen, catching the ingredients and putting them on the counter. Graceful movements were made left and right, just like how he fought, and the dough was soon done properly, set to the side to rise for a bit.

Both of them used that time to sit down a little bit, talking to each other and some others while they waited, sharing stories about baking mishaps and victories.

Nikki shared her own story of how she baked for the first time while the piglin hybrid told her about the potato war, where he first learned to make potato bread himself.

Finally, when the dough had risen properly, both of them stood up and got it, kneading it properly and putting the batch into two separate forms before they went into the oven.

As Phil watched the bread rise, one of his eyebrows rose at a revelation.

“Did you two even put potatoes in it?”

  
  


They blinked and looked at each otehr for a second before erupting into genuine laughter, poking fun at each other for bein g so stupid to forget the main ingridient for the bread itself.

A new dough was soon set to rise, both of them giving proper attention to the recipe this time, and while they waited for the new dough to rise, the oven pinged to alert them to their potatoless potato bread.

  
  


At the end of the day, everyone had gathered to eat their baked goods together in the community house, trying out each other’s food.

Puffy was especially proud of Dream and Tommy who actually talked like two normal people to each other, cracking some jokes about some of their muffins, the first batch coming out burned beyond recognition and almost setting off the fire alarm. Dream was right in the end with the measurements, Tommy had said so which made heads turn in surprise.

Technoblade just sat back and watched Tommy chase down Fundy, who had made a dumb joke about him, right next to Wilbur who was nibbling on some of the potatoless potato bread.

  
  



End file.
